In wireless communication systems, devices can send and receive messages without being physically coupled. Wireless stations can include portable computers, telephones, location sensors (such as those using GPS), and other devices. Portable computers with wireless communication capability can be coupled to a computer network, such as the Internet or the World Wide Web. The IEEE 802.11 standards (including such protocol standards as IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g, and IEEE 802.11n) include at least some known techniques for coupling wireless stations to a computer network. In the IEEE 802.11 standards, wireless stations seek out and select access points (herein sometimes called “AP's” in the plural case, or “AP” in the singular case). In the IEEE 802.11 protocol standards, each wireless device generally associates itself with a particular AP, with which it proceeds to communicate. Each wireless device (which might be mobile) determines from time to time if it has good communication with its associated AP, and whether it would have better communication with a different AP, and in the latter case, transfers its communication to the latter AP.
While these known methods generally achieve the goal of providing wireless communication systems, they suffer from at least the drawback that when a 1st and a 2nd wireless communication system operate in proximity, it is possible for those multiple wireless communication systems to interfere with each other. When a 1st wireless communication system is located near a 2nd wireless communication system, it is possible that one or more AP's in the 1st wireless communication system, in their attempts to communicate with wireless stations in the 1st wireless communication system, will generate wireless signals that will interfere with operation of one or more AP's in the 2nd wireless communication system. This might occur, for example, when one household or business sets up a wireless communication system near another household or business that already has a wireless communication system. For example, in a crowded business neighborhood, it might occur that quite a few individual businesses desire to set up wireless communication systems for their own use. These might have the untoward effect of interfering, to the detriment of all of them.